Time
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Waktu,kau bagaikan baling-baling yang bergerak secara perlahan. Kematian,kau bagaikan seekor elang yang telah menangkap mangsanya,mengacuhkan pekikan sang mangsa yang tidak ingin dibawa pergi.


Umm…another one-shot…for again. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dari Author sendiri. Semoga dimaklumi atas keanehannya. oh,dan mungkin,adakah hubungannya dengan judul? AU kali yah?

**Characters: Minako A. & Akihiko S. ( hanya ada Akihiko sih...tapi gak apa-apa lah )  
**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Author's note: tolong dimaklumi bila ada yang salah! O oh ya,ada sedikit sing fic nih disini. Maapkan bila salah lirik!

* * *

**

**Time

* * *

  
**

Dengan tergesa-gesa,seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu menaiki tangga. Ya,tangga sekolah. Dia harap,dia punya sisa waktu untuk bertemu dengannya,perempuan yang sudah hadir di hidupnya,Minako Arisato.

Tuhan sudah memberinya cukup waktu,sehingga dia dapat mencapai Rooftop sekolah. Dan,didapati seorang gadis yang ingin dia temui,telah berada di pandangannya.

"ah…Senpai..?" katanya,dengan nada sedikit lemas.

"uh…maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena telah melupakan semuanya. Melupakan Dark Hour,teman-teman kita,Shadows dan—" ucapan Akihiko terputus.

"bagaimana aku mencintaimu.." sambungnya.

Minako terkekeh sedikit. Lalu Akihiko hanya menatap malu dirinya. Kemudian Minako mendekati dirinya.

"itu tidak apa-apa,Senpai. Lagipula,memang wajar kan kalau kita akan memusnahkan Dark Hour,semua ingatan kita yang terkait dengan itu akan hilang?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"hei..sudah kubilang! Jangan panggil aku Senpai,tapi Akihiko!" lalu dia menyerngitkan alisnya. Minako hanya kembali terkekeh-kekeh.

"hei,kok malah ketawa.." dengus Akihiko dengan kesal.

"eh,maaf yah! Memang betul kalau melihat Akihiko marah itu lucu!" kata Minako,yang sudah berhasil mengucapkan nama 'Akihiko'.

Kemudian,Akihiko hanya tersenyum. "dasar." Hanya kata itu yang sekarang Akihiko dapat ucapkan.

Lalu mereka duduk disebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"tapi,Minako. Kenapa…kenapa pada saat itu…pada saat kami berteriak-teriak memanggil namamu,kau tidak sekalipun menoleh pada kami..?" Tanya Akihiko yang memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Minako hanya diam. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hari itu…

* * *

_Dunia bergetar…rasanya begitu sulit untuk mereka bangkit dari getaran itu…_

_Tapi,hanya ia seorang bisa bangkit dengan mudahnya._

_Itulah dia…Minako Arisato._

_Lalu dia menatap kearah langit,yang sekarang ada sebuah mata besar yang dikelilingi benda aneh._

_Tanpa sadar,kini ia melayang. Atau bisa dibilang,perlahan-lahan menuju kearah langit itu._

_Semua teman-temannya yang mengetahui bahwa dia sudah jauh dari mereka,mulai merteriak memanggil namanya,berusaha membuat dia kembali lagi._

"_Minako! Kembali!" teriak salah satu teman terbaiknya,Yukari Takeba._

"_Sial..! aku tidak bisa bergerak..! Minako!" keluh teman baiknya juga,yang selalu membuat lelucon garingnya,Junpei Iori._

_Mereka semua,terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi entah kenapa Minako terus saja melayang tanpa menoleh kembali. Sampai pada saat itu…_

"_Minako! Jangan pergi!" teriak salah satu lelaki. Minako agak terkejut,karena dia sudah kenal sekali dengan suaranya. Suara lelaki yang ia cintai._

_Akihiko Sanada._

_Hanya ia seorang yang berteriak paling kencang disbanding teman-temannya. Itu membuat hati Minako bergetar sangat kuat,bahkan hamper meneteskan air mata._

"_aku…aku tidak bisa…" ucapnya dalam hati,sambil menunduk._

_Lalu dia menelan ludah,dan melihat keatas lagi._

"_tapi bila dunia ini hancur,begitupun dia…dan orang-orang yang kusayangi…"_

_Tanpa disadari,dia sudah berhadapan dengan ibu para Shadows._

_Nyx.

* * *

_

Lalu Minako menghentikan ingatannya itu. Dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat untuk yang selanjutnya.

Lalu dia menoleh kearah Akihiko. Akihiko balik menatapnya.

"kaulah yang berteriak paling keras." Katanya. "aku tidak tahu,bahwa selain tinju suaramu juga keras." Lanjutnya.

"h-hei! Itukan aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu kembali,itu saja!" katanya dengan agak membentak. Yah,dia akan sedikit membentak kalau dia malu. Lalu muncul warna merah-kemudaan di pipinya yang mulai merona.

"haha,kau malu! Begitu saja sudah _blushing_!" ejek Minako. Lagi-lagi Akihiko mengerutkan alisnya.

"hah,jangan marah! Kan aku hanya bercanda," katanya. "dan,aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.." lanjutnya,yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di bahu lelaki itu.

"eh..? ada apa?" Tanya si lelaki itu,dengan penuh rasa malu karena sang gadis yang berada di bahunya itu.

"bagaimana bila…aku mati?" Minako mengatakannya secara lancar. Lalu Akihiko terdiam. Dia hanya bingung.

Mati. Mati. Kata-kata it uterus terlintas dalam pikiran Akihiko.

"ke-kenapa…kau berbicara seperti itu?" kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Lalu kembali pada Minako.

"a-aku—"

"_Time. Old dry winds go by. Lone air comes quietly."_ Ucapan Akihiko dihentikan pada Minako yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu padanya.

"_Time. Old dry winds go by. Uncertain space…you need to fill in.."_

Akihiko yang menyadari lagu itu,ikut bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

"_Every time,goodbye to yesterday. Greeted by today."_

Minako hanya tersenyum hangat.

"_Smiling at tomorrow. No one really belongs." _Nyanyinya lagi.

"_Each time we hope to stay around. I know how you feel."_

"_Beyond your words…"_

Tanpa disadari,Minako menutup matanya sambil bersenandung lagu itu. Disusul oleh Akihiko yang juga menutup matanya,menandakan dia sudah agak lebih tenang.

"_Every time,goodbye to yesterday. Greeted by today."_

"_Smiling at tomorrow. No one really belongs."_

"_Each time we hope to stay around. I know how you feel."_

Lalu mereka menarik nafas sebentar…

"_Beyond your words…" _mereka bernyanyi bersama pada saat lirik terakhir.

Nyanyian yang indah tersebut telah berakhir. Lalu Akihiko menatap Minako yang berada di bahunya itu.

Dia sudah menutup matanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Akihiko hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas,lalu meletakkan satu tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"jawaban untuk yang tadi," ucapnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "aku memang akan merindukanmu,menangisimu bila kau mati. tapi,aku akan terus berkata dalam hatiku,bahwa..."

Akihiko memandang lurus kearah dimana baling-baling Windmill yang besar itu bergerak.

"kau akan selalu hidup di hatiku."

Waktu,kau bagaikan baling-baling itu yang bergerak secara perlahan.

Kematian,kau bagaikan seekor elang yang telah menangkap mangsa dan terus terbang,mengacuhkan pekikan sang mangsa yang tidak ingin dibawa pergi.

Hanya saja,terpaan angin maupun guncangan bumi tak akan dapat menghentikan mereka berdua.

_Terima kasih,Minako. Terima kasih karena kau sudah hadir di hidupku._

_Tanpa kehadiranmu,aku hanya bisa terus meratapi kematian adikku,Miki._

_Dirimu sudah memberitahukanku,bahwa kematian memang hal yang wajar._

_Kau selalu menemaniku kemana saja aku pergi,tanpa kuinginkan._

_Ternyata,semakin lama kau di sisiku,kau semakin menambal luka yang terus tersisa di hatiku._

_Pernah,aku melihat gambaran Miki yang terpantuldi sebuah jendela._

_Dengan riang,aku membalikkan badan dimana Miki itu berdiri._

_Dan kulihat engkau._

_Menatapku dengan tulus,dan dengan senyum khas-mu itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sedetikpun aku tidak dapat melupakanmu._

_Maka itu…_

_Waktu.._

_Aku akan menghargai setiap waktu yang telah diberikan padaku untuk bersamamu._

_Hanya denganmu,aku merasa tenang._

_Terima kasih…._

"Selamat tidur,Minako"

Akihiko mengelus pelan keningnya,dan menggengam kedua tangannya.

_Aku cinta padamu.

* * *

_

**The End**


End file.
